Lost in the land of love
by Darth T-Rex
Summary: Formerly T..I mean VRex, modified thanks to reviews. Don't read if you liked the 2005 King Kong. Contains Kong bashing. Title tribute to Nate Dogg's verse in From Long Beach 2 Brick City.


Anne Darrow watched in unrelenting horror as the Dinosaur loomed over her. Drool hung from its fanged jaws in reeking necklaces, jagged teeth thrust from a deformed, battle-scarred mouth at awkward angles. At over fifty feet long from nose to tail, the predator engulfed her in its shadow and stepped closer, the earth shaking beneath its mammoth footsteps.

But the predator and it's prey were not alone.

A blur of motion, and something huge crashed into the ravenous Vastatosaurus Rex. The Dinosaur stumbled over, crashing into the stinking jungle floor in an ungainly heap. Standing over Anne, a pillar of strength and dignity, the mighty beast that was called Kong snarled at its foe.

Anne gasped in shock and fell back, overwhelmed by the turn of events. It… or more correctly, he...had come back for her. But why? What possible motive could this giant freak of nature have for returning to save her from the jaws of death?

As she craned her neck higher to get a look at the gorilla, she looked into his eyes and suddenly the reason hit her. Looking into the beast's eyes, she tore away the grizzled, savage image of the beast and saw deep into its soul, and then the startling truth hit her. He had returned to save her for one reason. Love.

With an ear-splitting scream of prehistoric rage, the Vastatosaurus Rex, a vicious relic from a time best forgotten by man, charged in a swirl of dust, a flurry of storming clawed feet and a shocking manipulation of pixels. Beating his chest, the mighty ape responded with his own guttural bellow, baring his fangs, and sweeping forward to meet his age-old enemy and crush it in a struggle of titans.

They collided. The savage behemoths wrestled, a multi-tonne whirl of snapping jaws, mighty fists, kicking feet and sharp claws. The earth shook and the jungle seemed to scream in alarm at the lethal contest.

Anne crawled away, desperately trying to keep out of range of the stomping feet of the titans. Debris was hurled in all directions, a small tree crashing down next to her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw the V-Rex sidestep a swipe of Kong's paws, and head directly for her, head held low and eyes locked onto her with startling intent. However, before it could reach her it was yanked back by Kong, who gripped onto its tail tightly. The ape heaved again, this time knocking the predator off its feet.

In an instant, Kong leapt on the fallen carnivore seized the toothy jaws of the gnashing Dinosaur. His enormous fingers slipped between the razor sharp teeth and he started to yank back the jaws of the alarmed Dinosaur. Grunting in exertion, he rose to his feet while still holding the Dinosaur down with his feet and prying its maw open, with the intent of snapping it and killing the beast.

But as logically it's impossible for a mammal to hold back about six tonnes of raw reptilian pressure per square inch, inevitably the jaws snapped shut again and Kong's hands were mutilated and crushed in the maw of the reptile. Before the ape could react, the Dinosaur scrambled to its feet and lunged for Kong's throat. The V-Rex ended Kong's life with a sickening crunch and a shoddy CGI death scene.

Anne screamed in horror at the sight as the giant carcass hung limp in the jaws of the Dinosaur. The V-Rex dropped the body, and it slumped to the floor with a heavy crash. Hearing the woman scream, it sniffed the air and craned its neck from left to right, searching for her eagerly.

Ducking down behind a fallen tree trunk to avoid being seen, Anne covered her ears and closed her eyes in shock and terror as the Rex sniffed the air again. Despite her efforts to avoid its attention, its shadow once again loomed over her, and she finally dared a glance upwards to see the fanged beast staring down at her.

It lowered its head until its golden eyes were opposite hers, staring at her with a predator's focus. The gaze of prehistoric power transfixed her, even when its snout was only a few inches from her face.

The gigantic jaws opened, and a strange noise welled up from within the chest of the V-Rex. It sounded like a purr. In fact, Anne realized, it WAS a purr. To her surprise, the Dinosaur nuzzled its snout against her tenderly and closed its eyes in blissful content. It rumbled affectionately, and nestled its heavy body down next to her, keeping its sizable head in her lap.

Anne stared, then smiled. From some angles, she realized, the Dinosaur was kinda cute…

Author's note: I told you not to read it if you liked Jackson's King Kong, so you can't really blame me. I just was massively disappointed by this film after the excellence of the 1933 version.

I never can understand why PJ, instead of retelling a classic story, i.e, Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Merian C Cooper's King Kong, he feels the need to kill it off with absurd action, like Orlando Bloom's action man portrayal of Legolas or Kong taking on three Rexes. You could suspend disbelief and ignore the fact that a giant gorilla would lose to a T-Rex in the original because it's done in a semi-realistic manner. Kong's karate, ninja flips etc in the new movie were just unacceptable.

Yo, also much thanks to my two reviewers and the insight you gave me on this fic. I never intended it to be taken seriously, and kinda regretted it as soon as I wrote it. But thanks for the criticism, much appreciated. I added the bit at the end and edited a few things in response to your comments. Hopefully this'll be a bit better. Once again, many thanks.


End file.
